Party?
by hlfudge
Summary: Elena is at a party and someone slips something into her drink. What happens when that person tries to take advantage of her? And even more importantly, what happens when Damon finds out? How is he going to react?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh I don't need babysitting when I'm at my own party," I growl at Damon. My birthday was today and Caroline was throwing a huge party. Stefan wasn't in town, but asked Damon to keep a eye on me. One thing I couldn't understand was why there was a lack of trust going on between me and Stefan. It was almost as if he didn't trust me anymore. Yet I've done nothing to lead him on to believing that.

"You do trust me, right?" I ask Damon raising an eyebrow. Damon just lets out a small smile.

"Yes Elena, I do trust you. If I were Stefan I wouldn't be so overprotected, but I was told specific instructions; therefore I must obey them," Damon says giving me a pat on the shoulder. I let out a sigh as my eyes scan the room. There was probably over 200 people dancing, drinking ect… for my party, but I didn't recognize half the faces in the house.

"But why would I need babysitting at my own party?" I ask not wanting to give this up. Damon just lets out a small chuckle.

"Well it is Caroline who is hoisting the party," says Damon giving me a look. I couldn't help but to smile. I look over to where she was, to see she was grinding up against a man I've never seen. Typical Caroline. It was hard to concentrate with all the blasting music in the background.

"If anything she's the one who needs to be babysat," I say retuning the look to Damon.

"Well I didn't have strict orders to watch her," says Damon. I just let out a sigh.

"I'm going to go get a drink," I mumble as I stand up.

"Alright. Wait … but not to much," Damon calls after me. I just roll my eyes as I make my way to the kitchen. There were a couple men standing by the alcohol at the counters. I go to the counter and grab the bottle of Vodka. I open the cap and take a whiff at the smell. I crinkle my nose but still pour just a little bit into my glass.

I look to my right to see a couple making out near the tables. I quickly gulp down the Vodka and hold my breath. I let out a cough or two after I managed to swallow it. Damn that stuff was strong. I hold up the bottle and look around the label. 50 percent alcohol. No wonder.

"Hey you're the birthday girl right?" I hear a voice from behind me ask. I turn around to see a man that looked around 19-20. He looked a lot like Damon in a way. Black hair, blue eyes; the only thing that was different was his face sculpture, height and he had a couple freckles.

"That would be me," I sigh. He also had that same arrogant look that Damon had, but his was different in a way. Damon's look was more teasing, while his was more serious. He also looked a bit younger then Damon. Well I guess that's a no brainer.

"Well nice party," he says before leaving.

"Uh thanks?" I mumble before making my way back to the living room. When I reach the living room I look to see Damon sitting on the couch. There was also a women sitting on the couch beside him. He had his arm snaked around her waist and he was whispering something into her ear. The women had long black hair tied back into a messy pony tail. Very pretty but a little too much makeup. She was giggling to whatever he was saying. Then her face became more serious and appalled. The women stands up and slaps Damon across the face before marching away. I couldn't help but to chuckle. I make my way over to Damon and take a seat where the women was sitting.

"You just got rejected," I joke giving him a nudge. I watch as Damon runs his jaw to where he was slapped. He lets out a laugh.

"Yeah, I think your right. Though she totally wants me," Damon mumbles. I let out a scoff.

"Well isn't someone really full of himself," I mutter.

"Come dance with me," says Damon extending a hand. I eye the hand for a second then eye Damon's face.

"Fine," I mumble accepting Damon's hand. Just like in a movie, right when Damon and I reach the dance floor the music suddenly changes to a slow song. Of course.

"Did you set this up?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nope darling, its called fate," says Damon giving me a smile, while wrapping his arms around my waist. I let out a scoff as I rest my arms on Damon's shoulder. God could the song be any slower?

"So what did you say to the girl that made her slap you?" I ask. Right after I asked the question, I wasn't really sure if I wanted the answer.

"I asked her how much she charges per customer," says Damon with a devilish grin. My mouth just hangs open.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe she wasn't a prostitute?" I ask giving Damon a look. Damon just chuckles.

"I knew she wasn't a prostitute. I just wanted to piss her off," Damon admits.

"Wow, you Salvatore's know exactly how to win a women's heart, don't you," I say. Damon and I were barely dancing anymore. We were just really rocking back and forth.

"Trust me, us Salvatore men are wonderful when it comes to women," says Damon. I was about to say something when a vibrating sound interrupts our conversation. I look down to see the noise was coming from Damon's pocket. Damon looks down and quickly pulls out his cell phone.

"One moment please," Damon excuses himself before making his way out from the room. I let out a sigh before walking towards the couch. Not even a minute later, Damon returns.

"Who was that?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"You've got your wish. I need to leave for about an hour or two to take care of something. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" asks Damon. I take a look around the room.

"Does it look like I'm going to be alone?" I ask. Damon just rolls his eyes.

"Alright then smart ass. Don't tell Stefan about this. It will be our secret," says Damon giving me a wink. I wave goodbye as Damon walks out the door. Now what do I do?

"Is that your boyfriend?" I hear a voice ask from behind me. I turn around to see the guy that I had talked to earlier. His hair was just a bit more messier then when I last saw him.

"No," I answer shaking my head. A smug grin came to his face.

"My name is Josh," says Josh holding out a hand.

"Elena," I answer shaking his hand.

"Let me go get you a drink," Josh offers. I just shake my head.

"No thanks I rather pass," I say. Josh tilts his head to the side a little.

"Come on; just one drink," he starts to insist. I just shake my head again.

"No thank you," I say once again but with a more serious tone in my voice. Josh just lets out a quite disappointed sigh.

"Alright. How about I just go get you a coke instead," Josh offers. I purse my lips.

"Sure, a coke would be fine," I say with a small smile on my face. He just smiles back while he disappears into the kitchen. I turn around only to bump into Caroline.

"Hmmm, who's that cutie?" Caroline asks with a purr in her tone. I just chuckle to how pathetic she sounds.

"That cutie's name is Josh," I say. Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"You better keep him on a tight leash. Who knows what hungry predator may catch him," Caroline jokes as she walks away. I just roll my eyes. Did she forget that I had a boyfriend? I turn around to see Josh emerging from the kitchen with two cokes in each his hands. I thank Josh as he hands my coke to me. I take a slow sip of my drink before setting it down on the table beside me.

"Do you want to go take a walk?" asks Josh. I look outside the window to see it was dark outside. Though it was really hot inside.

"I think a walk would be great," I say giving him a smile. He returns a smile back. But his smile was almost smug in a way. As we step outside I relax as the nice cool air hits my hot face. Josh and I start to walk towards the woods.

"So how did you even end up at this party?" I ask as we walk further into the woods. I could hear a owl hoot from a distance.

"I have a friend, who's friends with a friend, who's friends with Caroline," says Josh.

"Confusing," I giggle. He just chuckles. I look around to see tree's and bushes. But I couldn't see much of anything else. I feel myself start to grow a little bit tired. I rub my eyes trying to regain focus, but I just start to feel a little bit more dizzy.

"You feeling okay?" asks Josh as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, no fine. Do you think you could quickly run back and grab me a glass of water?" I ask while slowly sitting down. Everything around me started to spin a bit.

"Yeah sure thing. I'll be right back," says Josh as he walks back to the house. Why was I feeling like this? I hadn't had much to drink. The last thing I had to drink was my coke. The coke the Josh got for me. Could he have slipped something into it? I had to get away from Josh. Just to be safe. But I was too dizzy to walk. I pat my jean pockets and let out a relived sigh as I feel my phone in there. I pull out my phone and was able to manage to dial Damon's number.

"What's up Elena," Damon answers the phone on the first ring.

"Damon I don't feel well. I think someone slipped something into my drink," I managed to slur out.

"What do you mean Elena," Damon asks his voice dead serious.

"I think someone slipped something into my drink," I say once again. My head was now spinning all over the place. There was a loud buzz inside my ears.

"Elena where are you?" Damon demands. I was about to answer when a voice interrupted me.

"Who are you talking to Elena?" asks a voice from behind me. I turn around to see three Josh's standing in front of me. All three Josh's reach out their hands and grab my cell phone away from me.

"Give it back," I protest. My voice came out weak and pathetic. I watch as he flips my phone down.

"Your not going to be needing this," says Josh.

Even though I couldn't think straight, I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

**My god do you know how long it took to write this! It was going to be a one shot but it was a little bit to long so I decided to make it a two shot. Did you enjoy this? The thought randomly came to my head and I had to write it lol. Please do check out my story camping with Damon and next chapter to this will come out soon.**

**BTW I have twitter so do follow me. I follow all of my followers. My pen name is magicangel33 and if you cant find me like that then type in Victoria Lawrence. You should find me then :D **

**If you want the next chapter then do say so. Maybe it will come out faster that way lol.**

**Hope it was worth your time and I will have the next chapter out soon. Wonder whats going to happen to Elena and I wonder what Damon is going to think about all of this…**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Please give it back," I beg. But he just stands there. Everything seemed so wobbly. I couldn't get this awful piercing buzz out of my ears. I reach out to grab my phone, but end up tumbling over my feet. His chuckling seemed to go on for a long time in such a slow pace. I wanted to get away, but I don't think I could stay awake for another few minutes if my life depended on it.**

"Why are you doing this?" I say while leaning against a boulder for support.

"Why am I doing what? I haven't even started yet," he taunts. His voice changed levels from high to low. Or maybe it was just me? God I never felt like such a train wreck in my life. I feel his hands grab my arms and pull me towards him.

"No stop," I managed to mumble. I tried to move my arms, but I was already having a hard time blinking. I look around to see three Josh's staring at me. God help me. I let out a small whimper as his lips meet mine.

"Stop," I whisper through his lips. He didn't even acknowledge that he heard what I said. I could feel his hands move their way down onto my blouse.

"No, no, no, no, no," I try to say once again. I start to try and push against him, but it was useless. So this was how I was going to lose my virginity. I could feel a tear spill from my eyes.

"Can you please stop?" I try to beg once more. I could hear him chuckle on my lips.

"I can stop at anytime I want sweetheart. But right now I'm having way to much fun," he says before resuming to kissing my frozen lips. I let out a small gasp as he removes my shirt from my body. I look down to see I was still wearing my bra. I let out a small cry as I feel him remove my shorts. I shut my eyes as I pray for this to be over quickly. I could see little bright lights blinding my eyes. They changed colors from blue to yellow to white.

I let out a shutter as I feel my back lay down on the cold dirty ground. I could hear his low moan as his hands ran up and down my body. My body tenses up as I feel his hands start to inch my panties down.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask once more. I open my eyes to see his blurry face in front of mine.

"My friend is willing to pay me a hundred dollars if I'm able to pop the birthday girls cherry," He says in a smug voice. My mouth just hangs open.

"Sorry I'm blunt," he says.

" Yeah, well I hope that this isn't too blunt," I hear an angry voice say. I could feel a small smile of relive come to my lips. Even though everything was all foggy and blurry, I could recognize that voice is I were miles away. In a flash josh was off of me. I could see a blurry man holding Josh up in the air. I tried to keep my eyes open, but had to close them after I saw the first punch in the face. The buzz in my ear seemed to get louder by the minute. I just lay there for a moment as all I heard was someone crying out quietly in pain. My eyes flinched with every punch I heard.

I could hear my heart beat in a slow and steady pace. I was finding it hard to breath. But it wasn't to bad. I lay on the floor which seems like forever before I feel someone hoist me up in the air. The person made sure they were extra careful while rising me up in the air. I didn't realize how cold I was until my bare skin touched the person's body warmth. If I were more alert I would probably be more self conscious, as I was only in my lingerie. I slowly open my eyes to see a blurry Damon.

"Damon," I mumble. I looked like Damon was walking up to a car. But it was hard to see as everything was all still blurry.

"Shhh Elena, your safe. Just go to sleep," Damon mumbles into my ears. His words were like a lullaby to me. I clutch my hands into his leather jacket that he always wears.

"Thank you," I mumble before falling asleep in his arms. Right before I fall asleep, I could have sworn I heard a, "Your welcome".

**That's it. I wanted to write a story, not showing the love chemistry between Damon and Elena, but more of his protectiveness of her. Wow 23 reviews for one chapter! That's like a humongous complement to me, so thank you : D. **

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter. I hope it was just as good as the last chapter :D**


End file.
